


Reflections

by cantdrawshaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Injury, Maggie's POV, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantdrawshaw/pseuds/cantdrawshaw
Summary: Supergirl's latest rescue hits a little close to home for Maggie. The detective knows she has to do whatever's in her power to keep this girl from going through what she went through as a kid. Thankfully, she has her wonderful girlfriend to help her out too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just got to thinking about a Sanvers-helping-a-kid story like the one we got to see with James and Marcus. So this happened...
> 
> Warnings for references to child abuse and injury. Please don't read if this might be triggering!

Kara’s the one who finds her.

There’s a massive fire consuming an apartment building in the heart of the city, and nearly all of National City’s first responders are out trying to stop it. It’s a big relief when Supergirl arrives on the scene, and the evacuation of the building speeds up mightily with her help.

Maggie’s out with the NCPD helping to clear the area, to corral off the block and lead anyone needing medical attention to the ambulances that have parked some ways away. She notices the quick flashes of red cape, but the two women barely have time for a nod of acknowledgment before being pulled back to their respective duties.

So she’s surprised when she hears Kara calling her name in the thick of the action, and when she turns around her girlfriend’s sister is standing there, looking at her desperately. Kara quickly starts talking about a teenage girl she rescued off the roof, and how she needs medical attention but she’s been panicking whenever someone gets near her. Kara’s been trying to help her, but the girl is silent and terrified and Supergirl is still needed with the fire-fighting efforts.

Kara leads Maggie to an alley across the street, speaking rapid-fire all the way about the injuries she knows the girl has. When they reach the dark space between the two buildings, Maggie takes one look at the form huddled against the alley wall and turns to meet Kara’s worried face.

“I can take it from here,” Maggie assures her.

Supergirl smiles anxiously at the girl, the worry melting into confidence as she meets the detective’s gaze. “I trust you,” she tells Maggie. She takes off a second later, heading back into the flames.

And Supergirl may have been the one to find her, but it’s Maggie that gets the girl to talk.

Maggie approaches the dark alley quietly, sliding down the brick until she’s sitting next to the teen. The girl doesn’t look any older than sixteen, her dark hair in a messy braid on her shoulder and her clothes baggy and threadbare. She looks at Maggie with frightened eyes and the detective takes in the blood and the bruising on her face, the awkward way she’s clutching her right arm to her body.

“Hey, kiddo. I’m Maggie. I’m here to help. Supergirl tell you I’m a detective?”

A nod. Maggie takes it as a good sign.

“You live here?”

Another nod, but this one’s followed by a hesitant head-shake, and then a shrug.

“Okay. Do you know where your parents are? I could help you fi-” She’s cut off as the girl shakes her head violently, terror written all over her face. She pulls her arm tighter to her torso and curls up in on herself even more.

“Whoa, hey, hey, hey, it’s okay,” Maggie says quickly. “Forget I said anything. Can you tell me your name? I want to help you, I promise.”

The girl looks Maggie up and down, her gaze landing on the badge clipped to the detective’s belt. Maggie can see the decision of whether or not she can be trusted playing across the girl’s face, but the girl just bites her lip, maintaining her silence.

Maggie tries again. “Supergirl told me the hospital people were a little much for you, but you should really let yourself get checked out. If you want, I could call my girlfriend and ask if we could go in to see her. She works with Supergirl and she’s very good at patching people up. It’s a lot quieter there and we could have some privacy.”

That gets her a reaction. The girl looks up at her sharply, meeting Maggie’s eyes, and finally opens her mouth. “Gi-girlfriend?” she asks hoarsely.

Maggie swallows. She hadn’t even realized she’d let it slip that easily. But kids are usually pretty accepting these days, so she doesn’t try to take it back. “Yeah. Her name’s Alex. She’s had to patch me up a couple times, so I’m not just biased because I’m dating her or anything.”

“Mick,” the girl says.

“What?”

“My name’s Mick. Well technically, Michelle, but I don’t like that as much. Is she nice?”

Something clicks in Maggie’s head, seeing the way the girl – Mick - is looking at her now. Her expression is suddenly more open, her eyes still guarded and afraid, but also filled with hope. Maggie just _knows_ , has seen it before on so many faces, has seen it in her own eyes plenty of times before.

She hesitates only for a second before she answers. “Yes, she is. She’s super smart and very, very good at her job. And I can honestly say that she’s the best girlfriend I’ve ever had. So what do you say? Wanna come meet her with me?”

“She doesn’t work at the hospital?”

“Nope. I promise. We’re gonna have to keep where she works a secret, but Supergirl can vouch for us. You in?”

Mick nods eagerly and accepts Maggie’s hand up. She sways a little on her feet, but Maggie’s quick to wrap an arm around her waist. They’re about the same height, and Maggie takes as much of her weight as Mick needs. “Easy there. Anyone I need to tell before I take you in? I don’t want anyone to worry when they can’t find you.”

Mick looks down at the ground, kicking a stone with her foot. “Not really. I was living with my foster parents here, but they kinda… kicked me out earlier today. I was up on the roof because I was going to wait and see if I could break in later and get some of my stuff. But I must have bla- fallen asleep, and when I woke up the stairs were on fire and I could hear all the sirens.”

Maggie doesn’t ask any further, but she knows. Knows what the bruised cheek and the arm injury and the way Mick’s slouching to the side all mean. But she also knows how to handle these kinds of situations, so she decides to hold off on questions until Mick’s been examined. And if positive talk about girlfriends is what it takes to ease her mind, well, Maggie could go on all night.

“I’ll call Alex and let her know we’re coming,” she says as they reach her squad car. “You just relax as much as you can. Sound good?”

Mick nods again, cradling her arm against her ribcage, and lets out a little sigh as she sinks into the passenger seat. Maggie closes the door for her and gets in her side. She flips the lights on and blares the siren as soon as she starts the car, wanting to get to the DEO as quick as possible.

She glances at Mick as she hangs up her phone, after getting the A-okay from Alex. Maggie takes in the uneasiness on her face and the exhaustion layered underneath.

“I’m gonna help you sort this out, kid,” she promises.

She gets a small smile in return.

…

Alex is moving quickly around the med-bay when they arrive, gathering supplies and getting things ready. She stops and turns with a gentle smile on her face as they enter.

“Mick, this is my girlfriend Alex,” Maggie introduces, her eyes telling Alex that it’s all right. She’d texted Alex really quick when she parked the car to warn her about what to expect and ask her not to say anything about the nature of her injuries.

Alex gives a subtle nod, smiling at them both. “Hi, Mick. Let’s see what we can do for you, shall we?” She helps Mick sit on the bed, before turning to Maggie and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for bringing her in. I’m glad you’re okay. Supergirl with you?”

“She’s back at the scene, but knowing her, she’ll be checking in shortly,” Maggie answers. She moves over to the other side of the bed to give Alex room to work.

“I’m gonna get a chance to thank her, right?” Mick pipes up. “I don’t want her to think I’m not grateful or anything. She was trying to talk to me, but I was a little overwhelmed. Today was a bad day, and that was _before_ my building caught on fire.”

Alex’s eyes and voice are gentle – no hint of the stone-cold agent that Maggie knows she can be - as she eases some hair out of Mick’s eye and tucks it behind her ear. “That’s all right, sweetie. Supergirl will understand. And I’ll make sure you get to properly thank her.”

Mick gives a small smile, then grimaces as Alex’s gloved fingers touch near her hairline. “Ow,” she hisses.

“Sorry,” Alex says. “I’m going to clean the wound to start with, okay? Then we’ll move onto the bigger things.”

And Alex does just that, wiping away all the dried blood from Mick’s face, revealing a cut that doesn’t look as bad as the bleeding had made it seem. Alex applies some antiseptic before placing the gauze on, then steps back to admire her work.

“There we go,” she says with a smile. “Now we can see your pretty face. Can you tell me what’s hurt the most?”

Mick drops her eyes, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. “My side,” she says, almost too low for the two women to hear. “And my wrist.”

Alex holds a hand out. “Can I take a look?”

Mick gingerly holds out her right arm, wincing as Alex gently prods at her swollen wrist. “We’ll need an x-ray,” Alex muses. “Can you take off your shirt for me?”

Mick hesitates, the panic from earlier creeping back into her features. “Do I have to?”

Maggie moves a little closer. Speaks softly. “I know this isn’t easy, Mick. But you can trust us. We’re here to help you. It’s all right.”

Mick sighs, and with Alex’s help, works the t-shirt over her head and eases it off. Alex can’t seem to help the little gasp of air that escapes her lips as she takes in the girl’s torso. Her side is a mess of bruising, dark and angry-looking. It makes Maggie sick just looking at it, and she feels her teeth grind together as she clenches her jaw.

Mick can’t look at either of them, but she can’t seem to help the words that tumble out of her mouth either. “My foster parents, they found out that I’m… that I li-like _girls_ ,” she says, barely choking out the last word. “They didn’t… they didn’t take it well. This is the second time I’ve gotten kicked out of a home because…” she trails off, looking at Maggie over her shoulder. Works her jaw. “ _Because_.”

For one second, Maggie lets herself feel the white-hot anger that courses through her veins as it all clicks together. Lets herself feel the rage at these people who she’s never met, who beat a teenage girl they were supposed to care for because she’s gay. Lets herself feel the sadness that threatens to consume her like a wave, because the look in Mick’s eyes is hitting very close to home for Maggie. She’s seen that look plenty of times in the mirror; it’s haunted her darkest moments ever since that Valentine’s Day when she was fourteen.

But she only lets these thoughts grip her for a second, because that’s not who she is anymore. She’s Maggie Sawyer and she has her perfect girlfriend Alex Danvers, who is helping her heal from her past. She’s Detective Maggie Sawyer and she is _not_ going to let what happened to her happen to Mick too. Not while there’s still air in her lungs.

And while this is going through her brain, Mick is suddenly crying, and _apologizing,_ and Alex is the first to snap back to reality as she takes the distraught girl into her arms. Maggie puts her hand on Mick’s shoulder and lets Alex do the talking.

“Sweetie, you’re in a room with two lesbians, okay? You’re safe here. There’s nothing to be sorry about. You are valid and real and they were wrong to hurt you at all, let alone because you like girls. We’re going to help you sort this out. We’ll get you patched up and you can get some rest and we’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you never go back to a family like that ever again. But just know for now that it’s okay if you like girls, or girls and guys, or anybody else you’re attracted to.”

Mick sniffles, her face buried in Alex’s shoulder. “Really?” she asks, voice muffled.

Alex pulls back so she can look Mick in the eye. “Yes, really. You want to know something about me?”

Mick nods.

“I didn’t know I was gay until about a year ago. Maggie helped me figure it out, actually. And you know what? I was scared to admit it at first. But then I really thought about it, thought of all the things that I had been taught growing up, and all the feelings I was starting to remember having that I never let go any further, and I just asked myself, is there actually something wrong with me liking women? And the more I thought about it, the more I thought that there wasn’t.

“So I admitted it to myself. And it just… my whole life suddenly made a lot more sense to me. _I_ made a lot more sense to me. And if that’s something you feel now, even just a little bit, then you’re already on your way.”

Mick wipes her eyes and lets out a watery laugh. “There’s this really pretty girl in my grade at school. She moved here about two years ago, and that’s when I started thinking about it. But when I tried to talk about it with one the kids I was living with at the time, they told the rest of my foster family and I was back in the system within two weeks. They said I had been stealing from them. So I just… tried not to think about it. But it didn’t really work, and I started noticing so many other girls, so I stayed late at school one day and I waited until the hallway was clear and I grabbed one of the brochures for the LGBT club.

“And well, I looked it over and I was deciding whether or not I should go, but I left it in my backpack for later and my foster mom found it today because I left my bag on the kitchen counter. She showed her husband and they both confronted me, and well… yeah,” she says, gesturing at her ribcage. “I ran out as soon as I could get away and hid in the stairs for a while before I thought about going up to the roof. I didn’t have my phone and I didn’t want to go out on the street like this and I didn’t know what else to do.”

“You did good,” Maggie says. “Getting out of there was the right thing to do. And now you don’t have to do anything alone. We’ll help you.”

Alex’s expression is as soft as Maggie’s ever seen it as she hands Mick a tissue. “Let’s take some x-rays and see what’s going, okay? We’ll head back there.” Alex points to a sectioned-off room and helps guide Mick over to it.

Maggie’s about to follow when Kara comes zipping in, covered in soot and smelling overwhelmingly of smoke. “Hey, Maggie,” she says. “Heard you brought the girl here?”

Alex pokes her head out of the door and smiles at her sister. “Hey, Supergirl. Give us a sec. We’re getting ready for x-rays.”

Maggie says, “I think she’s doing a little better. I got her talking at least.”

“You seem upset.” The statement comes out as more of a question, and Kara’s head is tilted as she gives Maggie a glance-over.

“I’m fine,” Maggie says. “Just thinking about some things.”

Alex comes out a minute later. “Hold it just like that. I’ll tell you when you can move.” She shuts the door and heads to the computer console nearby, hitting some buttons. “Everything go okay out there, Kara?”

“Yep,” Kara answers, wiping some of the soot off her crest. “Most of the people had evacuated before it got to be too bad. I don’t think anything will be salvageable, but we managed to keep the building from collapsing and everyone’s safe. So a success on that front. They think it was started by a gas leak somewhere on the upper floors.”

Alex’s hand touches Maggie’s back briefly before she heads back in the room to tell Mick the next position. She’s back out in a few seconds. “This one’s gonna take a little longer. So what’s the plan?” she asks, looking at Maggie.

“I can call the foster system tomorrow when they’re open and let them know what’s going on, see what we can do. Until then, I can let her stay the night at my place.”

Alex frowns at the button she’s about to press. Kara looks between the two of them, seeming confused about what’s going on.

“You know she’s welcome to stay with us tonight, Maggie,” Alex says. “You don’t have to do this alone. I’m here to help you.”

Maggie sucks in a breath, realizing how she made it sound. “Alex, I didn’t mean it like that. I just didn’t want to assume anything, or make you feel like you had to help just because I’m–”

Alex cuts her off with a hug. “I know. But I meant it when I said _we_ wanted to help. We’re in this together, Sawyer.” She pulls back and smiles as she holds Maggie’s gaze. “Now let me go get Mick so we can finish up here. Her wrist and a couple ribs are fractured.” She points back at the computer screen, where Maggie can see the compilation of x-rays she’s just taken.

Mick’s eyes go wide when she sees Supergirl, who smiles widely at the teen. Kara’s smile flickers slightly as she takes in the bruises, but she keeps her composure. “Hi there. Glad to see you’re getting some help.”

“Yep. Thank you for saving me.” Mick blushes and looks down shyly. She lets out a little gasp as she takes in her appearance. “I’m in my bra.”

“C’mon,” Alex says, giving her a little nudge on the shoulder. “We’ll fix that.”

Ten minutes later and Mick’s ribs are wrapped, shirt back on, and Alex is finishing the final touches on her wrist splint and sling. Alex gives her an ice pack and instructs her to use it for a while to help with the swelling, hands gently placing the pack on her arm.

Mick glances between the three women, until she settles on Maggie. “So what now?” she asks in a quiet voice.

“Well, we can’t really do that much tonight, since everything will be closed. Normally I’d have to take you to the station and get the official report, but I think under the circumstances, that can wait until you get some rest. We can get things sorted out tomorrow. And Alex and I would be happy to let you stay with us tonight, if you’d like that?”

“I won’t bother you?”

Alex shakes her head. “Of course not.”

“Okay. I - thank you, Maggie, Alex. And Supergirl,” Mick says, looking at them all in turn.

Kara gently puts her arm around Mick’s shoulders. “It was no problem. I’m glad you’re all right. And you’ll be in good hands with these two.”

Mick leans into the superhero. “You’ve got some really great friends.”

Kara beams. “I do, don’t I?”

…

Maggie drives while Alex sits in the back with Mick. Maggie can see the two of them in the rearview mirror, and she watches as Mick’s eyes slowly close, her body slumping further and further into the seat. Alex gently releases the girl’s hair from its tie, fingers combing out the braid. They ride in silence, letting Mick doze off in peace.

They make it to Alex’s without too much traffic. Maggie feels some tension ease from her shoulders as they enter the apartment, knowing they’re all safe for the moment. Alex shows Mick the bathroom and helps her take off the sling while Maggie gets her a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in.

They give her some privacy to change, Alex pulling a blanket and pillow from the closet. Mick comes out a few minutes later, looking dead on her feet.

“Here,” Alex says, patting the pillow. “Hope the couch is all right.”

“Are you kidding? This is nicer than my bed.” Mick yawns, dropping heavily on the cushions. She slowly drifts to the side until she’s laying down, her eyes drooping closed. “Thanks, you guys,” she says sleepily. “You didn’t have to do any of this for me.”

Alex and Maggie speak at the same time.

“It’s our pleasure.”

“We wanted to, kid.”

“Rest now,” Alex adds, unfolding the blanket. “We’ll figure everything else out in the morning.”

Mick’s asleep before Alex can even pull the blanket over her, and both women make sure to be as quiet as possible as they get ready for the night. Maggie finishes up in the bathroom, coming out to find Alex already in bed, so she falls into her girlfriend’s arms as soon as she hits the mattress.

Alex doesn’t say anything, but she pulls Maggie close and presses a kiss to her forehead. Maggie is suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude for everything Alex has done already. Done for Mick, yes, but also for Maggie.

“Thank you,” she whispers into Alex’s neck, voice a little shaky. “Thank you so much. For everything.” _Thank you for bringing her here_ , she wants to say. _Thank you for telling your story and being so gentle and for doing everything that no one ever did for me._

“Hey,” Alex says, shifting so she can meet Maggie’s eyes in the dark. “You don’t have to thank me. I’m here for you for whatever you want to do. Ride or die, right? If you want to go beat up those assholes who hurt her, you say the word, and I’ll go with you right now. If you want me to help you make the calls tomorrow, I will. And she can stay as long as she needs to.”

Maggie’s quiet then, just breathing into her girlfriend’s skin, taking all of it in. She can’t believe how lucky she is to have Alex in her life. It doesn’t matter how often she thinks Alex can’t possibly get any greater than she already is. Something always comes along and makes her think it even more.

Maggie presses a kiss to Alex’s collarbone and feels her girlfriend relax beside her. They just hold each other until Maggie finds her voice. “I love you so much, Alex Danvers.”

…

 At first, Maggie isn’t sure what wakes her. Alex is sleeping peacefully beside her, and all else seems to be silent in the apartment. But then she hears a noise from somewhere, and she’s sitting up quickly, instantly alert. It comes again, some kind of muffled gagging, and Maggie traces it to the bathroom, realizing what’s going on.

She moves carefully so she doesn’t disturb Alex, off the bed and over to the door that isn’t quite closed, light spilling through the cracks. She puts her ear to the wood and knocks gently, listening as she hears a little gasp followed by some sniffling. Maggie’s through the door without a second thought, eyes quickly taking in the scene.

Mick’s on the floor with the small wastebasket that Alex keeps in her living room between her knees, looking pale and utterly miserable. She looks up at Maggie with tears in her eyes, her expression filled with panic.

“I’m sorry, Maggie!” she croaks, her tone verging on hysteria. “I didn’t make it to the bathroom in time. I’ll clean it out, I swear, or I’ll pay for a new one. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I-”

Maggie can’t help but wonder how many people have yelled at Mick for similar reasons to make her think that she’s done something wrong. She shakes her head quickly, stopping the apologetic ramble. “Mick, shh. It’s okay. Nobody’s going to get mad at you for getting sick. The trash can doesn’t matter; we can clean it,” Maggie assures her, grabbing a hand towel and kneeling down on the floor. She dabs at the tears on Mick’s cheeks and wipes away some of the sweat that’s beaded on her forehead. “You okay?”

Mick closes her eyes at the gentle touch, leaning into Maggie’s hand slightly. “My stomach hurts,” she whimpers.

Maggie tucks some hair behind her ear. “Fractures can do that to you. Sorry, I should have thought about it before you went to sleep.”

Mick moans and clutches at her stomach with her good arm, hunching even further forward.

Maggie quickly swipes her hair back, but Mick shakes her head.

“I’m good,” she rasps.

Maggie rubs circles on her back, feeling how tense her muscles are. “Just keep breathing. It’ll be over soon. Will you be okay by yourself for a minute?”

Mick hums a noise of agreement, and Maggie stands up, heading to the kitchen so she can get a glass of water. She’s about to fill it at the sink when Alex comes up behind her, rubbing her eyes.

“Everything okay?”

“Hey, babe. Sorry to wake you. Mick’s not feeling well.” Maggie gestures to the bathroom with her chin. “She got sick.”

Alex’s eyes fill with understanding sympathy. “Anything I can do?”

Maggie turns the tap off. “Could you make some of my ginger tea? That should really help.”

Alex nods. “You got it.”

Mick’s leaning against the sink cabinet with her eyes closed when Maggie walks back in. She takes the glass Maggie hands her and watches as Maggie takes the trash can to the tub, turning the water on. Maggie rinses it out quickly, not making a fuss about it. When she finishes, Mick has the glass drained and a bit more color in her cheeks.

“Little better?” Maggie asks, feeling some relief at the nod she receives. She holds out her hand. “C’mon, kid, let’s get you back to the living room. We’ll bring the trash can just in case. But Alex is making some tea that should help settle your stomach.” 

Mick sinks onto the cushions as soon as they reach the couch, and Maggie places the trash can by her feet, there if she needs it again. Alex comes over a minute later, balancing a tray with three steaming mugs. She places it on the coffee table and then sits down beside Mick, placing a hand on her leg. “How you doing, sweetie?”

Mick shrugs and lets Alex put her arm around her shoulders. “Sorry I woke you up.”

“No, it’s okay. It wasn’t your fault,” Alex says, grabbing a mug and handing it to Mick. “Here, try some of this. Maggie always makes it for me when I have cramps. It works wonders.”

Mick takes a careful sip of the tea, her eyes closing as she swallows. “Mmm,” she hums. “It’s good.”

Alex brushes the girl’s hair back and begins to comb through it with her fingers as Mick drinks. Maggie sits next to Alex and picks up her own mug, handing Alex the last one. They drink their tea in the late night silence, all too tired to really talk much.

“How’s the stomach?” Maggie asks as Mick leans forward to place her empty mug on the coffee table.

“Getting better. Thanks.”

“And your pain level right now?” Alex asks, gesturing to Mick’s splint.

Mick shrugs. “Same as before, I guess. I think I’ll be okay to go back to sleep.”

“Want us to stay with you?”

“You don’t mind?” Mick whispers.

“’Course not, kid.”

Alex lets her fingers start playing with Mick’s hair again. Maggie wraps her arms around Alex’s waist and presses a kiss to her bare shoulder.

Mick curls up and looks at the couple with half-lidded eyes. “You two are so cute together,” she observes softly. Her eyes close seconds later and Maggie and Alex smile at each other as her breathing begins to even out again.

They wait for a little until they’re sure she’s asleep before carefully tucking her in and heading back to their own bed.

…

Maggie and Alex are up at the crack of dawn, getting ready for the day as quietly as possible so they don’t disturb Mick, who remains sacked out on the couch. Maggie calls into work and explains that she’ll be taking the day off, but will be in later to sort through everything with Mick. She just barely convinces Alex that she doesn’t need to take off as well, pushing her girlfriend out the door with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to keep her updated throughout the day. Alex finally relents when she crosses the threshold, and she hurries to the elevator when she realizes she’s going to be late to her morning training with J’onn.

Mick’s sitting up when Maggie turns around after closing the door, rubbing her face with her hand. “’Morning,” she yawns.

“Hey, sorry. You can go back to sleep if you want. We didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s all right,” Mick shrugs. She stands and stretches her good arm above her head. “I usually get up early anyway.”

“Okay. Status report?”

Mick looks confused for a second before she realizes what Maggie means. “Um, I’m kinda sore, a little achy… wrist definitely feels like I broke it. But I feel better than yesterday.”

“That’s a good start,” Maggie says, ruffling Mick’s hair a little with her hand. “How about we get some food in you and then I can give you some pain meds to help. And we can go into the precinct later in the day. Sound good?”

“Yep. Can we make some more of that tea? I really liked it. And I bet it tastes better when I haven’t thrown up right before it.”

“Sure thing, kiddo.”

They’re standing in the kitchen – Mick adjusting the sling back around her shoulder and Maggie waiting for the kettle to boil – when Supergirl bursts through one of Alex’s open windows. There’s a ruffle of the curtains followed by a flash of blue and red beside them, causing Mick to jump about a foot. Maggie’s just glad Kara remembered to put on her suit first.

“Good morning!” Supergirl says cheerfully. She holds up the box she has in her hands. “I saw you two were up, and I figured Maggie wouldn’t have any edible food, so I brought donuts!”

Mick’s jaw is practically on the floor. “Do you normally fly through people’s windows just to bring them donuts?”

“Just the ones I like,” Kara winks, and Maggie can’t help but let out a little laugh.

They sit at the island of the kitchen and talk over tea, donuts, and one double-toasted bagel. (“See?” Kara says pointedly.) Kara manages to get powdered sugar all over herself as she practically inhales five donuts, and Mick laughs hysterically when some of it gets on her nose and makes Kara sneeze. Maggie’s glad that Mick seems a lot more relaxed around the superhero now that she’s seeing her goofier side.

It’s after Mick swallows back the pills Maggie gives her that Maggie thinks she can finally ask. She smiles wide, keeping her expression as gentle and welcoming as she can as she nudges Mick’s hand with one finger. “So, kid, spill it. I want to hear all about this girl in your grade.”

“Oooh,” Kara says, her eyebrows raised in understanding. She puts her chin in her hand, head tilting in curiosity. “So there’s a girl. What’s she like?”

Mick blushes, and her hand shakes a little, but then she’s smiling and biting her lip. “She’s just… really cute. And smart, and I know for a fact that she likes guys and girls because she told me when we first met, and it freaked me out but I didn’t know _why_ , and she’s really pretty and I feel like I don’t know what to do around her, you know? And she doesn’t care when I complain about going home or whatever new rule I have to follow and she just listens to me… and she tells me all about her family and the places she misses since she moved here and we do our homework together all the time and I just… really, really like her.”

Kara strokes some hair behind Mick’s ear and smiles as she rambles on, the two older women listening intently, and Maggie just knows that whatever happens next, Mick’s going to be okay.

Maggie’s going to make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life's been kinda rough these past couple weeks, but I finally managed to finish this! And I learned a new trick along the way! I did lose my indentations for each paragraph along the way, though... (I doubt anyone but me cares.)
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who gave this a try. I know the general reluctance to read something with an OC, so I'm really glad people liked mine! :)
> 
> (And I know lots of people wanted Sanvers to adopt Mick, but I just can't see them doing that now... For one, Alex's apartment doesn't even have another room!) Hope you like the continuation anyway!

As the first order of the day, Maggie takes Mick shopping, as the girl’s only pair of clothes still reek of smoke. Maggie buys her a couple pairs of jeans and some t-shirts and underwear, along with a new backpack. Mick insists the whole time that she doesn’t have to, but Maggie gets her to quiet down by saying she remembers what it’s like to have absolutely nothing.

They head into the precinct after stopping for lunch, Maggie wanting to make sure they pace things slow and keep Mick fueled so she doesn’t feel any worse than she already does. She lets Mick watch Netflix on her phone as she uses her desk phone to call Mick’s social worker. The woman is very happy to hear that Mick is accounted for, as she hadn’t been able to get in contact with any of her foster family after the fire. She isn’t so happy to hear the details as to _why_ , and Maggie spends the next hour and a half going over all the details and filling out forms and faxing over paperwork, Mick answering any questions when needed.

With some of the harder stuff taken care of, Maggie assures the woman that Mick has a place to stay until she gets reassigned, and makes the woman promise that Detective Sawyer will have a hand in deciding where she goes.

When she finally hangs up the phone, Mick is looking at her appreciatively, Netflix forgotten. She lets Mick hug her and thank her and hands her a tissue when she starts to sniffle.

While Mick excuses herself to go to the bathroom, Maggie finishes up the arrest warrant for Mick’s foster parents and gives it to one of the officers on duty. When Mick gets back, she tells her they’re all done for the day and they go back to Alex’s apartment.

When Alex gets home, Mick and Maggie are curled up on the sofa watching movies. Alex joins them immediately and the three of them order pizza and send the rest of the night relaxing and talking, just enjoying each other’s company.

And when Mick falls asleep, it’s with a smile on her face.

…

Mick stays with them for a week.

Maggie and Alex help her get a new phone and get settled back in school, dropping her off each morning and picking her up in the afternoons. They help her with her homework in the evenings, Supergirl flying through the window some nights with food.

By day two, any reservations or fear of _Did I think this through enough before I opened my big mouth?_ are gone as Maggie watches Mick bond with Alex. They trade stories and laugh and cry together, and Maggie probably wouldn’t be able to believe how good finding Mick would be for Alex and her if she wasn’t able to see it with her own eyes.

They both hear all about the girl Mick likes – whose name is Adriane – and make sure to tell her as much as possible that it’s real, _she’s_ real, and valid, and safe, and there’s nothing wrong about any of the things she feels.

By day three, Maggie’s used to sharing their space with an extra person, and she’s glad that Alex doesn’t seem to mind at all, even when the two of them get a little too riled up in the shower that morning before they remember and have to go about the day a little too worked up for comfort.

By day four, Maggie considers Mick part of their family, a fact that should scare her, considering how guarded against close relationships she usually is. But she’s found herself opening up more and more ever since she met Alex, and so Mick’s past the walls of Maggie’s heart before she can even realize it. And she’s happy to see that she doesn’t mind it one bit.

So when she gets a call from Mick’s social worker, Maggie’s heart sinks a little. But she knows what she needs to do, and she’ll never forgive herself if she doesn’t give these next steps everything she has.

She’s quiet as she and Alex pick Mick up from school that day, seeing the way that Mick is animatedly talking the second she walks up to them. Sees the way Alex ruffles Mick’s hair as she takes the backpack from her good shoulder and puts it on her own back.

“Adriane is being so nice about all of this. She didn’t ask any questions about what happened, just told me I could talk to her if I want to, and she keeps carrying all my books and my tray at lunch and opening the doors for me even though I told her I still have one good hand, and she helped me with the work I missed during our lunch period.

“And you wouldn’t believe the amount of homework I have to make up for this one class! I only missed two days too! The teacher’s crazy – and she absolutely refuses to call me anything but Michelle, no matter how many times I tell her my name. I can’t wait until I can legally change it just to spite her. I swear I’ll come back and shove the document in her face.”

But Alex notices of course, and looks at Maggie curiously once Mick’s finished her rant. “Everything okay, babe?”

Maggie shakes her a little to clear it and smiles at both of them. “Yes, everything’s fine. I was just thinking. I got a call from your social worker earlier,” she explains, addressing Mick.

Mick’s eyes go wide and her voice is small as she asks, “What did she say?”

“She found a couple of good candidates. I looked them over a little today and they all seemed to check out in my book. She said we could go in and meet with her to discuss the options before we make the final decision. And they are all families that have had LGBT kids before, or just questioning kids before, so you won’t have to worry about feeling unsafe or like you have to keep how you’re feeling a secret at home anymore.”

Mick’s eyes shine a little, and Maggie wraps an arm around her shoulder. “We got this, kiddo. We’re gonna find you a great home.”

…

And they do.

It’s all officially settled a week after the day of the fire. Maggie, Alex, and Supergirl all take Mick to her new apartment building, where she’s going to be living with a middle-aged foster-mother who they all met with three times, and decided she’s the one. Dianna Rodriguez is kind, and compassionate about Mick’s situation, and overall the one Mick took a liking to within the first moment of meeting her.

Ms. Rodriguez – “Call me Dianna, Detective Sawyer” – opens the door and lets all of them into her living room. She seems a little shocked at the presence of National City’s heroine with her arms around Mick, but she greets them all with composure, and smiles sincerely at Mick and helps her with her bag.

They chat for what seems like hours, but eventually, Kara and Alex get a call informing them there’s an alien hostage situation downtown. They take off to do their respective duties, squeezing Mick tightly before they leave.

Maggie knows she should take her leave as well, so she declines the offer of a refill on refreshments and stands up from the couch.

She looks Mick dead in the eyes, taking in the bruises that are just starting to fade on her cheek and the bandage she helped apply that morning. “All right, kid. You have my number. And Alex’s. We expect updates. I want to hear everything: school, how you’re healing, how Adriane is, life in general, and anything else you want to tell me. You know we’re here if you have questions about anything, and we’ll get together and catch up from time to time too. Sound good?”

Mick stands up as well, nodding as she throws herself at Maggie in an awkward one-armed hug. “Thanks so much, Maggie. I’m so glad you’re the one Supergirl called to help me.”

Maggie swallows thickly before stepping back and giving her a smile. “I’m glad, too, Mick. I’m glad, too.”

…

It’s about three weeks later – three weeks filled with text conversations about how things are going in her new home, and dinner nights where they all catch up and trade stories and laugh at the ridiculous amounts of food they eat, sometimes even without Kara and her superhuman appetite – when Mick knocks on their door.

She’s officially finished with her sling, leaving just the black splint and the faint scar on her forehead the only visible evidence of the night they had met. She’s practically bouncing up and down with what seems to Maggie like nervous energy, but she’s smiling as she walks through the door and looks at the two women with emboldened eyes.

“Alex, Maggie,” she says, before either of them can even say hello. “Guess what?”

“What?” They both ask, smiles breaking out on both their faces as the girl’s excitement infects them as well.

“I’m a lesbian,” Mick says.

Her lip trembles a little and her thumb is strung through her belt loop to stop her hand from shaking, but she keeps on smiling as her eyes shine and she repeats herself. “I’m a lesbian.”

And as Alex crushes her in a hug, the smiles growing even wider all around, Maggie doesn’t think she could be any more proud. Proud of this kid who, by some miracle, found her way into their lives.

…

A week later, Maggie’s just getting to her desk for her lunch break - planning to catch up on some paperwork while she eats – when she checks her phone, seeing a slew of messages from Mick. Wondering what’s up, as she knows Mick’s supposed to be in school, she opens them, confused for a second before grinning wide at her screen the further she reads.

MAGGIE!!!!!  
:) :) :) :) :)  
MAGGIE GUESS WHAT  
GUESS. WHAT.  
ADRIANE ASKED ME OUT  
!!!!!  
:D :D :D :D  
  


Paperwork forgotten for the time being, Maggie takes a bite of her sandwich as she types out a response.

You better not be texting me in class, kid.  
But that's great! I'm so happy for you!  
Wait. You said yes, right?  


Mick responds about a minute later. Maggie can picture the eye roll that no doubt accompanies her message.

I'm in lunch, Maggie. And of course I said yes! I'm not stupid!  
Just making sure. How about you pick a night and we go out and celebrate? Dinner’s on me.  
Deal!  
Just not tomorrow because we’re going to the movies. :)  
I see how it is. I’m your second choice now, huh?  
Yep. Guess it’s good you have your own girlfriend to go cry to about it.  
Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I have a girlfriend now. Adriane is my girlfriend! :D  
On second thought, I take it back. I’m not having dinner with a lovesick teenager. Let me know when you’re past the initial freak-out phase and can actually form coherent thoughts.  
>:P  
Too bad. Guess we won’t get to go to that Italian place with that awesome tiramisu that you didn’t know about until I showed you. I guess I’ll just have to take Adriane sometime.   
Touché, kid. Touché.   
  


Maggie spends her whole break on her phone, and she never gets to that paperwork she swore to herself she’d finish.

…

A couple weeks later, Maggie’s about to clock out for the day when Mick walks into the station. It’s something that she does occasionally since her school is pretty close to Maggie’s precinct. Maggie gives a quick wave from her desk before meeting up with Mick by the doors.

“Hey, kid. Don’t you have a hot date to prepare for?” Maggie asks with a teasing smile, as she knows Mick has plans with Adriane that night.

It’s when she gets no answer, not even a bashful scoff, that she looks a little closer. Sees the way Mick’s trembling and the way she isn’t meeting Maggie’s gaze. The way her breath hitches and stutters and her hands fiddle with her shirt hem.

Maggie steps closer, her voice serious now. “Mick, is everything all right? What’s going on?”

Mick gives a little shrug and shakes her head as if she’s not sure of the answer. She looks at Maggie with an expression that’s part sheepish and part panicked. “Maggie,” she says quietly, _brokenly_ , reaching out with her good hand.

And Maggie isn’t usually one for hugs – unless it’s her girlfriend – but she’s immediately taking Mick in her arms and pulling her close. Mick latches onto the fabric of Maggie’s jacket and her breath hitches some more.

“Breathe, Mick, breathe,” Maggie tells her, rubbing circles on her back. “Take a deep breath for me. There you go. Good job. Now another.”

Mick does as she’s told, burying her face in Maggie’s shoulder when she’s able to get enough air.

“What’s wrong?” Maggie asks a few minutes later, as they continue to stand there like that, Maggie rocking them back and forth a little.

Mick shakes her head rather violently. “Nothing! Nothing’s wrong. I don’t know why I’m like this. But it wouldn’t stop, so I told Adriane I had a headache and she said we could go some other night. And I didn’t want to bother you, but it just kept getting worse all day and I didn’t know what else to do,” Mick says in a rush, clutching Maggie’s back tighter. Maggie can hear the self-loathing in her voice.

“It’s okay,” Maggie says quickly, not wanting to cause Mick to spiral any further. “You’re not bothering me at all. You recognized that you couldn’t do this on your own, and I’m glad you came to see me. And it’s okay if you don’t know why you’re upset. It’s all okay, you hear me?”

Mick nods slightly, letting go and stepping back, her gaze trained on the floor. Maggie gives her a smile anyway. “Wanna come hang out with me for a while? We could talk if you want, or just watch TV, and order some food or something. Alex should be home soon.”

Mick brightens somewhat at the mention of Alex – the two of them had grown very close the week she stayed at their place – and toes her backpack that’s resting by her feet. “You two don’t have any plans?”

“Nope,” Maggie swears. “Just a quiet night-in. And you know we’re always happy to have you.”

“’Kay,” Mick agrees, picking up her bag. She suddenly grins wide, like a thought is just occurring to her. “Did you take your bike to work today?”

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Yeah, but you still can’t drive it. You’re on back ‘til you get your license. And even then.”

Mick pouts as Maggie ruffles her hair. “But I have my permit now! How am I supposed to learn if I can’t practice?”

Maggie walks out the door and turns back to look the girl in the eye. Gives her an amused smirk. “You can learn from the back for now, kid.”

…

Maggie sets Mick up with something to drink before calling Dianna to let her know Mick’s staying over for a while. Mick settles on the couch, where she curls up with a blanket almost immediately. She’s quiet and Maggie knows not to push anything until she’s ready, so she flips the TV on and sits at the other end, giving Mick all the room she wants. She sends a quick text to Alex.

Hey babe, Mick’s here. She had a rough day. I figured we could order in, see if we could make her feel a little better?  
  


Alex texts back almost immediately, so Maggie knows she must be getting ready to leave work.

That sounds fine. Is she okay? Didn’t she have a date tonight?  
She said they took a rain-check. I think she had a bad day anxiety-wise. Had to calm her down a little when she first got in.  
Think she wants to talk?  
Not sure. But she knows she can if she wants to.   
All right, I’ll be home soon. Love you.  
Love you too, Danvers. Drive safe.  
  


As promised, Alex comes through the door twenty minutes later with a hesitant smile on her face.

“Hey, you two,” she greets as she shrugs off her jacket. Mick sits up and holds out her arms, so Alex quickly heads their way and sits in between them, wrapping Mick in a hug before Maggie can blink.

“Hey, sweetie,” Alex says softly, in the tone she normally reserves for Maggie or Kara. “How are you?”

Mick shrugs, resting her head against Alex’s shoulder. “I’m okay.”

Alex gives Maggie a look before she trails her hands through Mick’s hair. “Want to get something to eat? We could order pizza.”

“Not that hungry,” Mick replies.

Alex frowns, but remains silent for a minute as she starts up a simple braid in Mick’s hair. Maggie watches as Mick relaxes slightly against the gentle touch.

“What’s bothering you, Mick?” Alex asks when she finishes, putting a hand on Mick’s shoulder. “Anything Maggie and I can help with?”

Mick looks up at Alex and then over to Maggie. Drops her eyes to the floor and gives a little headshake. “It’s stupid.”

Maggie reaches over Alex’s lap and places her hand on Mick’s knee. “I can tell you right now that nothing you feel is stupid. And if you want to talk, you know we’re always here to listen.”

Mick’s quiet for a few more moments and Maggie can see her contemplating what she should say. Alex continues playing with her hair, scratching her scalp lightly and smiling encouragingly. The two women keep silent as they let Mick think.

“I just feel like… like something bad is going to happen,” Mick says after a while. She licks her lips and wraps her arms around Alex’s waist, leaning in as Maggie rubs her arm. “And I don’t know, I guess I’m just… waiting for it.”

“Why do you think that?” Maggie and Alex both ask at the same time.

Mick shrugs again, throwing a hand up in the air, and Alex squeezes her tight. “I have you guys now,” she tries to explain. “And the best foster mom I’ve ever had, and Adriane, and things have been so good, and I’m so _happy_. But whenever I’m happy, something bad happens. Something bad happens, and I lose everything. So why should now be any different?”

Maggie feels something snap inside her, and she sees the same haunted look that Alex had given her when Supergirl had gone missing reflected in Mick’s eyes. Maggie’s up and squishing in the small space on Mick’s other side in an instant, completing the hug. Mick sniffles and burrows into Maggie a little as Alex grabs her hand, steadying the shake that’s made its way back into her fingers.

Alex speaks then, surprising Maggie, because she knows how hard it is for her girlfriend to talk about herself sometimes.

“I know what you mean, Mick,” Alex says. “I know that feeling all too well. Did I ever tell you how I almost screwed things up with Maggie because of it?”

Mick looks at her with wide eyes. Shakes her head. “What happened?”

“It was when we first started dating. It was all so great, but then something bad happened at work and I remembered why I never did anything for myself in the past. Because I felt like you did. That the universe was getting back at me for being happy. So I blew Maggie off and then I lashed out at her when she came to check if I was okay, and I almost blew it.”

“What made it better?”

“Well, Maggie gave me another chance for one. And she’s been helping me deal with the way I’ve treated myself for most of my life. I’ve spent so long putting others first that I lost touch with my own self for a long time. But now I’m learning to do both. And it’s helping me realize that yes, bad things are always going to happen. But that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the good things as well. We deserve to be happy too.”

Mick gives a small smile, and Maggie can tell it’s genuine. “I know you’re right. Thanks, Alex.”

“Anytime, kiddo. Sure you don’t want something to eat? It’s getting late.”

Mick’s stomach rumbles and Maggie laughs. “That’s a yes. Let’s get pizza and call it a movie night. Your pick, kid.”

“Okay,” Mick says. “I’m good with anything. Just not those rom-coms that Supergirl is always so insistent on.”

Alex snorts into her phone, just as she’s about to dial for the pizza. “She has good taste in some things,” she laughs, trying to defend Kara. “Others, not so much.”

…

They’re just getting started on the pizza and still trying to pick a movie when a knock comes from the door. Maggie passes the slice she was working on to Alex as she goes to answer it. Alex and Mick continue to bicker uninterrupted over movie choices, and Maggie sees Alex take a bite out of her slice without even noticing.

After an unenlightening look through the peephole, Maggie opens the door to reveal a girl that’s almost as tall as Alex, skin a shade or two darker than Maggie’s. She has on a dark flannel and glasses and looks at Maggie a little nervously.

“Um… are you Maggie? I don’t know if I have the right place. I’m looking for my girl- my friend Mick.”

Maggie smiles wide in understanding. “Your girlfriend? Yep, you got the right place. And yes, I’m Maggie.” She holds her hand out and sees the relief that bleeds into the girl’s features. “Nice to meet you, Adriane.”

Adriane’s handshake is firm. “Nice to meet you too. I’ve heard so much about you. I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Nope,” Maggie assures, swinging the door wide. “As long as you like pizza.” She turns her head and looks back at Alex. “We got another one, babe.”

“Adriane?” Mick asks, untangling herself from the blanket and getting up from the couch. She hugs the taller girl and breathes in deeply before letting go. “What are you doing here?”

Adriane looks a little sheepish, like she’s not quite sure if she’s overstepping any boundaries. “I wanted to make sure you were okay. I knew it was something more than just a headache earlier, so I wanted to check up on you. I went to your place, but Dianna told me you were over here. But I can leave if you want.”

“No!” Mick says hastily. “Stay. We were gonna watch a movie. It’s all right if she joins in, right?” She addresses the last part to Alex and Maggie, who are both back on the couch at this point, her eyes begging.

Alex pats the cushion beside her, looking at Adriane. “The more the merrier. We’ve been waiting to meet you anyway, Adriane. Mick won’t stop talking about you.”

“Alex!” Mick hisses, ears turning red.

Adriane just laughs and moves the blanket Mick was using earlier to the side, pulling Mick so she plops down beside her. “Same here. I feel like I already know you guys.”

Mick just pouts and hands her girlfriend a slice of pizza. “How about we eat and not talk and embarrass me?” she grumbles.

Adriane gives her a playful nudge with her elbow, accepting the pizza without complaint. “So someone mentioned a movie?”

The four of them settle in and finally pick something to watch. Mick smiles and curls up against Adriane and laughs with her at all the funny bits. Maggie’s glad to see that she’s feeling better and glad that she has someone who was worried enough about her to come check on her personally.

Alex’s head finds Maggie’s shoulder a movie and a half later, making her realize how late it’s getting. She looks over at the two girls and to check on them and has to put her hand over her mouth to keep from sputtering. Mick and Adriane are tangled up together on the pullout from the couch, both sound asleep, the blanket pulled over their legs.

Maggie nudges Alex and points at the pair, holding a finger to her lips. Alex stifles a giggle and pulls out her phone, motioning for Maggie to take a picture.

And she does, with the knowledge that Mick’s probably going to kill her in the morning.

But she thinks it might be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your thoughts? Thanks for reading!


End file.
